Survival
by Hinata888
Summary: What happens when a one-hundered eighty passenger plane crashes on a deserted island and only 6 people survive? What if they are almost all teenagers? Couples include AxelxRoxas, KairixSora, SoraxRiku, NaminexRiku one sided


**_Chapter I:Prologue_**

"Ah!" Axel sighed out of relief as he stretched his long arms up in the air and let out a yawn. "Summer Vacation is finally here!" Him and his sister, Kairi, were going on a trip to Hawaii for the summer and he couldn't wait. They both had never been there before but it was always a dream. Axel was glad that him and his sister were actually able to save up for the very expensive trip.

Kairi and Axel had a good relationship as siblings. Most siblings want to cut each other's heads off, but Axel and Kairi had never had that intention before. Maybe wanting to punch each other in the face once in a while, but never wanting to kill.

The plane they were going to get on was an ordinary one that could carry up to 180 people but only 150 had boarded.

"Hey Kairi! You ready yet?" Axel shouted up the stairway in their living room.

"Almost!" Came the reply.

Axel sighed and scratched his head. Leaning his suitcase against the wall, he sat down on the couch to wait. The tv was on, and it was saying something about a scientist who had made a huge discovery.

Something jabbed him in the shoulder, "Axel?"

"Oh, you ready now?" Axel looked at his sister, she wore beige shorts with a white tangtop. Her hair was straight and down and she wore her usual black necklace.

"Yup. Lets go!" She smiled and made her way to the car. Axel stood up, turned the tv off and grabbed his suitcase. Mentally he was preparing himself for the torment of hearing Kairi blabber all the way to the airport.

He pulled out the keys and unlocked the car.

"I'm so excited!" She yelled happily. "I can't believe mom and dad let me save up to go with you to Hawaii! This is going to be so fun! I can't wait to see the ocean, and hang out by the beach, and go swimming, and just relax! We definately need a break from things, don't you agree?"

Axel just nodded his head to show that he was listening because if he started to talk, she would go on much longer than usual.

Axel had just moved out of their parents' house last year and he finally had a nice house of his own. He was only 20 years old but everyone thought he looked much younger than what he really was. Kairi, on the other hand, was 16 years old but looked much more mature for her age. People kept asking her if she was 18.

Axel opened the trunk of the black SUV and put all their baggage in it. He closed it with a slam and noticed that Kairi was already in the passenger seat and playing with the stereo. Some stupid hip-hop music was coming out of it.

"Turn that shit off," He muttered to her as he got into the drivers' side and started the car.

"But Axel! This is my favorite song!" Kairi shouted in protest. She began to hum along with the tune.

"If you don't want us to wreck, than I suggest you either turn it down or off." He backed out of the parking spot and onto the sidestreet they lived on.

It was a quiet neighboorhood. Nothing ever really happened. Not to mention all their neighbors really kept to themselves. Though if someone where to have a heart attack in their driveway, a neighbor was always there to help and call the paramedics.

There was an insistent ringing in his ears that was starting to get on his nerves, "Kairi would you shut that...whatever you call it off?!" He finally shouted. As he did so, the car swerved a bit as to prove his point. How could anyone stand to listen to that?

"Fine!" She huffed and changed the station.

"Finally..." He muttered and leaned against the window. He looked through his rearview mirror and saw some punk tailgating him.

After getting tired of the person, he pulled off to the side and let him pass them. As the car came by it blared its horn and the ringing came back. He sighed and pulled back onto the road.

"Talk about an idiot," Kairi muttered as they turned onto another road, "I mean, didn't he notice that the speed limit was fourty-five? Not sixty? He must've been stupid." He had to agree with her on that, though. Some people were really stupid on the road. Every road had to have at least one bad driver on it at all times.

Thankfully, they got to the airport in one piece. Axel unloaded the bags and carried his into the large airport, while Kairi followed closely behind with her own luggage.

Once they were in, Axel made sure that their tickets were in his pocket before making his way to the luggage cart. When they got there, they placed their bags on the cart so they would be safely shipped away and stored onto the plane.

Afterwards, they went through the metal detector. Neither Axel nor Kairi wore jewlery or anything metal, so this part of the process was easy. After Kairi had retrieved her purse, which she had to give the the guy working at the metal detectors, they moved on to the terminal.

It took them a while, but finally they were on the shuttle that took them to their plane. Axel and Kairi got off the terminal and into the plane which was pretty nice, for a plane.

The tickets were middle class so Axel started to lead them into the middle part of the plane but bumped into someone. It made Axel jump a bit but the boy fell right onto his butt.

"Watch where you're going!" The kid shouted while staring up at Axel with big blue eyes. Now that Axel had gotten a full glance at the boy, he wasn't exactly little. He looked more like Kairi's age then anything else.

"Axel!" Kairi said angrily. "Remember to use your manners! Apologize and help him up!" He rolled his eyes and pulled the blonde haired teen to his feet and muttered a pathetic 'Sorry'.

"We're really sorry." Kairi said while trying to use her girlish charm in hopes that he would forgive her brother.

"It's okay...." The boy muttered and was patted roughly on the back by another boy who looked almost exactly like him but with brown hair and tanner skin.

"There you are, Roxas." The brown haired teen said....A little _**too**_ happily. "I've been looking everywhere. We have to get to our seats." He turned towards Kairi and Axel and smiled.

"Hi. I'm Sora and this is my twin, Roxas."

"H-Hello...." Kairi replied with a blush. Axel couldn't help but sigh. Once she saw a cute guy, it was near impossible to get her to stop daydreaming about them, "I'm Kairi. And this is my brother, Axel."

"There you two are." A man walked up, he was slightly taller than Sora and had longish silver hair. His eyes were a bright cerulean blue that showed teasing that mingled with a hint of mischief.

"Oh, hey Riku!" Sora said, smiling, "This is Kairi and Axel. We just met."

Riku nodded in their direction, "Well, come on. We have to get to our seats."

They said their goodbyes and the siblings were once again left alone in a sea of strangers. Axel said that he'd meet up with her later and wandered down the aisle to find his seat.

It still upseted him a bit to be in a different seat that was far away from Kairi's. After all, it was their first time on a plane, and he didn't want her getting lost in the other airport.

"Ah, here it is." He said, finding his seat and sitting down in the one by the window.

After a few minutes, he felt someone sit down next to him. Glancing up, he saw the boy from earlier. What was his name...? He gave up trying to remember and went back to staring out the window.

"Hello." The boy next to him said with a small smile.

"Hi um...."

"Roxas." Roxas finished for him.

"Yeah...I knew that." Axel let out a nervous laugh.

"It's kinda funny that we have to sit together, don't you think?" Roxas asked, his blue eyes shining.

"Yeah, I guess." Axel agreed, not really caring.

"You know," Roxas said before bringing himself closer to Axel, "I still haven't forgiven you for when you rammed into me."

"I kinda figured." Axel said with a sigh. "I knocked you down pretty hard, didn't I? I guess I don't know my own strength." He let out a little laugh and so did Roxas.

"Very funny." Roxas said while playfully rolling his eyes.

"Please buckle your seatbelts as the plane will be taking off, shortly." The flight attendent said over a loud speaker. Both Axel and Roxas did what was instructed. The red head turned his head to stare out of the window as the plane started up and sped down the runway and up into the air.

It's interesting. When you get on the plane, you can feel the excitment boiling inside of you, theatening to spill over. But as soon as you start down that runway, it all goes away. And for the split second, when you're just lifting off, when the wheels are still partially on the ground, you feel nothing but ultimate terror.

"Hey, Axel?"

"What is it?" He turned from the window to stare at the teen next to him.

"Are you gay?"

"WHAT THE--" He shouted, then realized that the flight attendent was glaring at him, "What the hell?!" He was so flustered that he didn't even realize that the kid next to him was cracking up.

"Oh man..you...you should've seen your face!" His laughter was loud enough to get the flight attendent glaring at him as well. She looked like she was ready to beat them with a pole.

"Shut up! Besides, the attendent staring at you."

Roxas glanced up to see that she was. He grinned and then pulled something out of his pocket, an ipod. He put the headphones in his ears and then closed his eyes.

Satisfied that he wasn't going to say anything else, Axel went back to watching the clouds go by under the plane. They were so peaceful looking...So soft and fluffy.....Before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

~*~

Kairi sat in her seat which was by a girl with pretty blonde hair. She had a sketch book in her hand and she seemed to be getting ready to sketch the scenary once they were in the air.

The girl turned towards Kairi once she sat down. "Hello." She said with a shy voice.

"Hi." Kairi replied happily. "Going to Hawaii for the first time?"

"Yep. How about you?"

"Yep! Maybe we can hang out?" The girl smiled and nodded.

"My name is Namine." She said.

"I'm Kairi." Kairi replied. She knew then that the plane ride wasn't going to be as lonely without her brother.

* * *

_I think this fic is going to be totally awesome! My sister, SilverMoon888, and I are working together on this. And, yes....I went there.....Bad grammar rulez!! Oh and by the way, this is NOT just about Axel and Roxas. The main characters are Axel and Kairi but they are siblings. Nothing goes on between them. Kairi likes Sora and Axel....Is just Axel....For the moment, anyway. And Sora, Riku, and Namine......Who knows? You'll just have to find out :D_

_Please Review_

_-Hinata888_

_I really enjoyed writing this. And this my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic. And my first co-up, if I'm not mistaken. So, all you peeps who read this , should review, cuz then you might get an invisible cookie! They're deliciously invisible._

_SO REVIEW!!_

_-SilverMoon888_


End file.
